Ochaco Uraraka
お |romaji= Uraraka Ochako |birthday= December 27 |age= 15 (First Appearance, Current) |gender= Female |height= 156 cm (5' 1½") |weight= |bloodtype= B |hair= Brown |eye= Brown |quirk= Zero Gravity |status= Alive |family= |alias= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. |teams = Team Midoriya |entrance exam = 3rd |quirk apprehension = 10th |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 3 |image gallery= Yes |voice= Ayane Sakura |eng voice= Luci Christian |birthplace = Mie Prefecture }} お |Uraraka Ochako}} is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She is also one of the protagonists of ''My Hero Academia''. Appearance Ochaco is a petite, slender teenage girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk. Her costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request, though. My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake Personality Ochaco is a bubbly, lively person who thinks about everything positively, while still being objective enough to seeing flaws and virtues of something or someone, noticing their differences but respect them as she thinks all things/beings complement each other. She is very harmonic and empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will also try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially to her dear ones. However, Ochaco can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it at times. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, her reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: Ochaco often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others may exhibit, sometimes to the point of bursting into laughter which she tries to suppress to some extent. Because of her humble background, she easily gets excited or surprised over little things and may even lose her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Bonus materials have depicted Ochaco as stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful side. This side of her tends to appear during combat situations, where Ochaco also demonstrates a surprisingly strategic mind, although she is not above taking more impulsive, reckless decisions. She also doesn't like to be underestimated. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unwavering, even in the face of overwhelming force. Her parents are her main driving force into becoming a professional hero, as she desires above all else to give them a comfortable life, to the point of sacrificing her own feelings at times. Being quite honest about her goals and priorities, Ochaco decided to not hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. She does this with pride, knowing that it is for her parents' benefit. After meeting Izuku, Ochaco also grew to admire his own motives to become a hero and his compassionate nature, wanting to be like him of both emotional strength and combat terms, something which eventually allowed her to gain more motives to achieve her goals. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescuing efforts, being a fan of Thirteen and their expertise in the area. However, she is also aware of her own physical limitations, instead deciding to choose the more combat-oriented hero Gunhead for internship in order to learn martial arts and increase her fighting repertoire. Quirk and Abilities |Zero Gurabiti}}: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float upon touching them. She also is able to cancel the effects of her Quirk by closing her fingers together. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. * |Kaijo}}: Ochaco can press her finger tips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. She uses this move for both combat and support purposes, such as when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam. **'Meteor Shower': After causing that several rubbles fell from continuous attacks, Ochaco can collect a large quantity of the surrounding destruction, forming a deadly, giant meteor of rubbles. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. *'Gyrokinetic Combat': Ochaco can use her Quirk for physical combat or support, able to reduce the effective weight for her advantage. Though she has used this for combat purposes in weapons, Ochaco only had reduced other people' weight for supportive reasons. ** ホームラン|Suisei Hōmuran}}: After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rubble and a pillar, Ochaco can use the pillar to hit the rubble at her enemy, acting as an improvised yet quite strong bat. This move was first used to distract Tenya Iida during the Battle Trial. Hand-to-Hand Combat: While working with Gunhead, Ochoco was trained in martial arts. Because of this, she has mastered several forms of grappling, take downs and throws by using her force or her opponents' own force against themselves. Ochaco now is skilled enough to easily dispatch an opponent that tries to stab her or to incapacitate them, as shown with the Pro Hero Thirteen and the Villain Himiko Toga. Keen Intellect: Though she isn't the most cunning of her class, Ochaco has a strategic mind, able to deduce her opponent's weaknesses and combat style soon after their battles begans, and distracting them enough to form complex plans. Despite being overpowered in her fight against Katsuki, she was praised for having making it far. Also, Ochaco has keen senses, able to tell when Himiko was attempting to first attack her, showing her concentrated mind. Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume was made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative affects of her Quirk. *'Uraraka Helmet': This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear. *'Uraraka Wrists': This equipment's interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. *'Uraraka Neck': This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like. *'Uraraka Leg': This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring, also to soften the shock. Battles Relationships Family Her Parents Ochaco loves and cares for her parents very deeply, even taking on the decision to become a hero regardless of the dangers for their sake so they could live an easy life. On the other hand, her parents clearly loves and supports Ochaco very much, wanting her to look out for her own happiness instead of help with their business. Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya Their friendship began mainly after she was saved by Izuku during the Entrance Exam and from then on, they have interacted regularly, becoming best friends. Ochaco calls him "Deku" as she thought it was his real name in their first meeting but learned the truth about it and apologized as she thought it was a cute name which caused him to tell her she can call him that. Ochaco clearly respects Izuku to the point of usually striving to be like Izuku (sharing his own creativity and determination), and has faith in his judgment and decisions. This was best seen when she put in a vote for him as class president, which showed her firm belief in him. On the other hand, Izuku trusts deeply in Ochaco's own decisions and help, and greatly enjoys being around her. Both of them are protective with each other, as when Izuku defended her from Katsuki's accusations, and when Ochaco almost confronted Tomura Shigaraki who was holding Izuku by the neck. Ochaco has no idea that Izuku has a crush on her, but there have been many subtle hints that she may return his affections, like getting jealous when Mei Hatsume was too close to him. During the End of Term Test, Yuga Aoyama asked Ochaco if she likes Izuku, to which she replied by blushing and holding her face with embarrassment. She acted this way again and gave many excuses when asked about what transpired in the test while in the presence of Izuku who was confused by her erratic behavior. Due to her insecurities about her possible feelings for him, Ochaco would usually run away whenever she is alone with Izuku or deny it in an over exaggerated way while he is confused by her behavior. During the Hero License Exam Arc, Ochaco realized she does indeed have feelings for Izuku after getting jealous of Camie and realizing she has felt this way because of their time together. However, she has decided to focus on becoming a Hero for her sake and so that her affections for Izuku doesn't interfere between them, deciding to only being close friends with him for the time being. My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 109, Page Tenya Iida Since they are both very close to with Izuku, they became close friends with each other too. The two surprisingly get along very well and often end up in situations together. As a result, they always have each other's backs during battles. Tsuyu Asui Ochaco and Tsuyu appear to be rather close friends, as they are on a first name basis with each other. They even call each other "hon," a shortened version of the nickname "honey". The two easily cooperate with each other while also acting protective, as seen during their fight against Himiko. They comfort and help the other as possible, as seen when Tsuyu comforted Ochaco by offering to hold her hand (which she accepted) during the School Trip Arc, or when Ochaco helped Tsuyu to apologize towards their classmates by gather them. Katsuki Bakugo At first, Ochaco avoided interacting with Katsuki due to his aggressive behavior. For his part, Katsuki didn't bother to talk to her, most likely because she was always fluttering around Izuku and he didn't think she was worth it as well. However, in their match in the Sports Festival, Katsuki acknowledged Ochaco's strength and determination, using her last name in a sign of respect. For her part, Ochaco stopped to be afraid of him since then, being grateful towards Katsuki for treating her like a true opponent. After this event, the two heroes-in-training began to respect and admire each other more, which caused them to defending the other even from allies. This was seen when Katsuki went out of his way to say that Ochaco wasn't fragile, even when his classmates said that she was. In an omake after the End of Term Test Arc, Ochaco has even talked with Katsuki about his relationship with Izuku, hinting she understands him to some degree. Others Gunhead Ochaco interned under Gunhead, wanting to see how a combat hero like him works. They are close enough to tease the other at times, and recognize their strengths and weaknesses. She also thinks the way he talks and acts is cute which is contrast to his intimidating appearance. Nejire Hado Nejire helped Ochaco and Tsuyu get an internship with Ryukyu. The three established a friendship with each other since Ochaco and Tsuyu listened and cooperated with Nejire splendidly during their internship. Mei Hatsume Ochaco has a somewhat rocky relationship with Mei, due to the latter's extremely direct nature and wild inventions. She also dislikes Mei's "awfully close" distance when around Izuku, much to her dismay and jealously. While all makes Ochaco visibly uncomfortable, she manages to remain polite and civil. Himiko Toga Ochaco and Himiko are enemies. Despite the fact that Himiko tried to attack Ochaco and Tsuyu with a knife, she gleefully called them "her friends", which left Ochaco slightly disturbed. However, Himiko managed to hit a soft spot when she realized that Ochaco fell in love with someone. Trivia * Her name comes from ウラビティ (uravity), グラビティ (gravity) without the "g", making Ura (麗, urara), bi (日, that can also be read as ka), tea (茶, read as cha). ** Her name Uraraka means "bright, beautiful", and Ochako "tea child". * While her name was spelled as Ochako in a character illustration on the official manga website, it is spelled as Ochaco on both the anime website and PVs. * Her rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** She ranked 4th in the First Popularity Poll. ** She ranked 10th in the Second Popularity Poll. * She is student No. 5 in Class 1-A. * Her school ranks are as follows: ** 3rd at the Entrance Exam. ** 10th at Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 13th in Class 1-A's Grades.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 ** Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stag * According to her Databook Entry, her bob hair and dialect that sometimes come out are parts of her schoolgirl charm. * She loves Japanese food, especially mochi. She also likes the starry sky. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida) "So I'm going to be a hero. I'll make that money... So that my mom and dad can have easier lives!"''Boku no Hero Academia: Chapter 22 *(To Izuku and Tenya) "I said it would be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you again. That's why when Iida said he was challenging you, I grew a little ashamed of myself... Everyone is giving all they can, which only makes fair for me to do the same... So, we will meet in the finals!""''My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 *(To Katsuki Bakugo about Izuku) "It is almost like... You are '''scared, '''so you want to keep distance from him, and for that you act so menacing..."My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive References Site Navigation ru:Очако Урарака it:Ochaco Uraraka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Uraraka Family Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Mie Category:Gunhead's Hero Office Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office